Diseases
by GintokisGirl95
Summary: I've updated it and everything. Please enjoy and review :D


Gin's POV

Oh. My. God. It's so boring in here. And on top of that, I'm so freaking hungry. I'm so hungry for sweets, but there's nothing in here. …wait. Why is it so quiet in here…? Kagura's in here, isn't she…? If she is, then there should be at least some noise that I should be able to hear. …Even when she's sleeping, it's still loud…

Hmph. It's so quiet in here.

Not good.

I think that Kagura is here. I didn't hear the door slam or anything that would indicate that she's left. Didn't hear any footsteps or anything like that or hear her say, "I'm going to the store to get my sukonbu," so she still must be here.

She's gotta be here.

I'm going to…go knock on her door.

Just to check.

Kagura's POV

Oh, God. I hope he doesn't come here, to my room. I really don't. I have something, and it could be contagious. I don't want him to get it. It's not like the swine flu or influenza, but it could spread. So, if possible, Shinpachi could get it if he gets it, and then it could spread all over this Planet. It's not a fever, for it is far much worse than that. So, so much worse. My mother had it, so I think that it runs on her side of the family.

Gin-chan and Shinpachi most definitely do not need what I have. It will add up to the piling sadness of not paying anything off, and they could be much hated even more. It would be even worse, having that pain of having a painful slow but sure death.

I don't want that to happen. I'm their friend. And again they do not need what I have.

Because it is a…

Third Person POV

Gin walked out of his room to get to Kagura's small brown closet-room. He rapped on her door, slightly, lightly.

His voice sounded muffled but the same voice that Kagura always hear and wanted to hear. He called her name from beyond the door.

"Kagura…?" he asked.

He received no reply. Maybe she was just ignoring me…? Gin thought. She does this a lot.

"Oi, Kagura! Are you there..?"

Again he got no answer. She began to bury her face into her cover to try and conceal herself from seeing her.

Gin entered the room without any kind of admonition of letting himself in. He looked down at her, discovering her trademark peach colored hair disjointed here and there around her. He also detected her petite frame hidden by a big bloody red cover.

He discovered her. Kagura gasped slightly with her eyes widened.

"Gin-chan," Kagura said in a breathing whisper, "just leave, okay? I really want you to get away from me right now."

"Okay, now I see. You hate me, don't you?" Gin asked. Kagura's eyes opened, kuroi namida flowing down her face. Her once white gone black irises opened. All you could see in the darkness were the white coloured pupils in the middle.

"I would….never…hate you…" Kagura said tardily.

"Then what is going on with you? Once I come to talk to you, you ignore me and then you send me off to go ahead and leave you alone. Why won't you say something to me…?"

"It's not that simple, to go and tell you to leave without telling you why I am bothered by something. I just feel… I need some time alone, dakara….onegai, please, just leave…"

"I can't…!" he grabbed her arms, making her face herself towards him. "Every little thing that you do….is so important to me..!"

"Stop it!" Kagura screamed vulnerably.

"Open your eyes, at least for me!"

Kagura didn't reply. Instead of being obedient to his orders to open her eyes, she shook her arms free and cracked her irises a little bit to see while she left her room leaving him alone. She walked into the living room. Her eyes were fully opened, and she grabbed her Chinese like shoes and parasol, preparing them as fast as she could so she can leave from Gin's presence. She didn't know that Gin could see the black substance all over her face.

"Kagura, wait! I…." Before Gin could say anything else, Kagura waited a bit and then slammed the door. … Aitsu wa muri desu…

Gin gave up. He sat down on the couch and turned to the terebi, turning it on.

Ketsuno Ana's show is about to start soon.

Kagura sat down on the park bench, balling her eyes out with namida. Hot tears were flowing down her face yet again. The tears dripped from her chin and stained her clothes, immediately turning kuroi coloured. Tiny sobs were emanating from her throat, as if a large number of dead souls came to possess her voice. She definitely didn't sound like herself at all.

Okita walked over to her, She stopped herself from crying almost immediately. He looked down at her with a hint of pity brewing in his eyes.

"What's the matter, China? Couldn't go to the store to get your stupid sukonbu?"

"Shut up. Le…ave…me…a…lo…ne…" Kagura's voice was breaking. No one in the right mind would accept her for the person that she has become. Not Gin, not Okita, or even Kondou of the Shinsengumi would even try to come near her, as polite and nice he is towards people.

Okita pushed his hand under her umbrella, unbeknownst to Kagura herself. He extended his hand out, feeling if there was any kind of tear that would drip onto his hand so that he can laugh at her. Apparently something did, and he pushed his hand back, looking at it to make sure that is was really something and not his desires for it to be something. It was a teardrop, and it began to turn black.

What is that…? Blood…? Okita asked to himself, in his mind. It can't be. Blood doesn't immediately turn black…

It was very quiet between the two of them after he sat down cautiously. His mind ran around everywhere, still wondering what that substance could've been….

"You know," Okita said, finally breaking the silence. "It's really embarrassing to see a rival sad. Depressing, actually." Okita gently pushed away her umbrella. Kagura covered her face as quickly as possible her eyes a bit opened, still not giving in to him finding out the truth that lies in her eyes. He smacked away her hand and forcibly grabbed her face and turned it towards him instead of having her face in the opposite direction. Okita looked at her, a bit puzzled as he saw her black eyes that had red gone black tears flowing down and dripping off his hands and arms.

"…I told yo…u…to…leave me…alone…, did….'nt…I…?" she asked, sniffling while he looked at her in the eyes.

"…ah. So that's the true meaning of a 'monster'…"

"This isn't funny, Okita…."

"I can understand that. So what if no one would want to go near you…? What would you do then?"

"SHUT UP! I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?" Kagura snatched up her umbrella and stormed away from him. Okita smiled, finally happy to find out that she's feeling better now. Maybe when they grow up, he would tease her about this, too…?

First she was walking away as fast as she could, then her legs were beginning to collapse in on themselves, her walking slowly stopping. She fell, due to eventually having to have that happen to her. She fell on her stomach, staring down the street where she could be right now, turning the corner right now. She went into a deep sleep, and unexpected deep sleep.

Okita walked over to her once more. She didn't get that far. She only got halfway down the street, collapsing on the sidewalk where everyone could step on her.

"How troublesome," Okita said as he carried her weak and weightless body back to the bench in the park, where they had sat at from the beginning. He kissed her on the cheek and peered down on her sleeping face. "You're lucky that I am in love with you, China, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this…"

He got up and left her there, on the bench. He looked back at her through the corner of her eye.

"…and now, we go to Ketsuno Ana for the weather. Ketsuno? Ketsuno Ana?"

"Hai. Ketsuno Ana desu." The cameraman turns the camera to the already flooded place. "Don't turn your back; it's a flash! That's right! A flash flood alert is in effect here in Edo, and it seems that it has already begun!" Ketsuno Ana peered down on the bench where Kagura lay from the helicopter.

"What's that? …There is a girl!" When Ketsuno Ana said that, Gin looked harder to where the camera was directed at. But he knew who it was. That umbrella doesn't lie.

" …and she has a purple umbrella! Is she about to die, or live because of the bench holding he up against the raging currents?"

"Wait…that girl…no…it's…!" Gin stopped himself, got his shoes on as fast as possible, and ran out the door for her. "KAGURA!"

Gin tried to run outside down the steps in the direction that Kagura was in, but he ended up wrestling with a couple people to get to her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot be out here at this time…"

"Yeah, you either, bastard, so let me through! My girlfriend is out here, and I need to make sure that she is safe!"

"Shut up! You just want to kill yourself. We are here to ensure the safety of our civilians!"

"My girlfriend, she was just on the news. She's gotta get from off that bench or she dies. I'll tell you that. And if I don't get her, then this city won't see just half of my wrath." The man hesitantly let him through, from the 'kindness' of his heart.

"Kagura, don't worry….I'm here to come and get you…" Gin said, reassuring an invisible Kagura that he can almost imagine holding in his arms, embracing her…

He treaded in the water, grabbing onto whatever he could to get to her as quick as possible. After slipping into the water a couple of times, the icy brown water nearly killing him as he made countless attempts to save the girl that he was desperately in love with. The objects in the water slashed at his undergarments, clothes, and his skin, him not feeling the pain due to the large drop in his bodily temperature. It was getting too dangerous to walk under these conditions. He has to turn back, but he just won't quit. He should, though. But he won't. His thrive of perseverance wouldn't let him stop at achieving his goal.

He won't stop….because he doesn't want her to die. He wants to see her eyes once more, even if that meant dying just to see her.

His body is freezing and stiffening up. If he doesn't hurry now then hypothermia can kick into high gear.

He reached Kagura. She still isn't awake. It's almost as if she was…waiting for him. Wanting him to come to her rescue and love her…but, that would never be possible…

He picked her up. Things of sorts were all over her face and it was also wet. They headed back to their home, walking cautiously along the cold depths of the raging waters.

It's a miracle on how they got home without any kind of damage to them. Except for Gintoki. His clothes was tattered here and there, ripped and torn, and blood seeped from his clothes and cuts.

Kagura had awaken from her unexpected slumber with a warm blanket over her. She looked over her shoulder. Gin was sleeping. The terebi was still on. She felt his arm, and it was ultra cold. She put the cover on him.

"Wasn't I ….on the sidewalk just a minute ago….?" Kagura asked herself out loud. She peered at Gin again. "How did I ….get here….? Did Gin-chan…bring me here…?"

Kagura opened the front door. Water was everywhere, flooding people's steps and entering their houses. The destruction and damages that this Flood has caused, it was painful to see what water could have done. Gin came up behind her by surprise, wrapping his hands around her waist. Kagura's eyes widened.

"Now you see what trouble I went through to get you. You was on Ketsuno Ana's show, you know. You were on that bench. Could've got yourself killed, you know."

"Na….nande? Why did you go through all of that trouble to come and get me…?"

"Did you want to die…?"

Kagura looked down at her feet. "…no…"

"Then stop complaining. I saved you, and that's all there is to it. So be grateful to me…"

"….I can't be grateful to you. I should've just died out there. There was no need for me to be here with you…"

"Is it because you hate me, Kagura? Or is it something else..?"

"…..my eyes. No one would love a girl with eyes like mine…" Kagura looked down, ashamed to say something with the word 'love' even in it. She felt vulnerable. Vulnerable to anything that Gin would say to her, whether it be nice or ignorant. She wanted to hear his voice again, even if she heard it so much.

Gin's head was bent low, his bangs covering his eyes as he pulled his arms tighter around her body.

"You're wrong. I love you, no matter what. Even if your eyes look different than before. Even if you hate me for some unknown reason. Even if you…try to kill me. Not even if you don't want to tell me things…"

Kagura's tears began to flow again, this time on Gin's hands and arms.

"I would never, ever try to kill you, or even hate you. There is not one reason in the world as to why I would do that to you."

"Can I see your eyes this time…?"

"Absolutely not," Kagura protested. "They're too hideous, and they have changed, just like you said before."

"What do you-"

"They changed. They are black…they look truly different from before…"

Gin smiled.

"I won't run away, make fun of you, or even laugh. Just let me see, please."

He said please.

He really said please…

"Are you sure you won't do any of those things…?"

Gin swore it.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

Kagura turned around when he let go of her. She grabbed his shirt and wiped the tears away. She pressed herself onto him. She looked up at him, more blood gone and dripped onto their clothes. Kagura sniffled some more. Gin stood there, but inside, he wanted to run away as fast as possible. He was scared to the core.

"You…you promised…"

"And did I laugh? To me you're the same Kagura that I know, no matter what you look like."

"Gin-chan…that's the most corniest thing that I have ever heard…especially from you…" She gave him the most sincerest smile that she would ever give.

"Those expressions…"

Kagura looked up again. "What do you mean…?"

He licked the blood off of her face and came closer down to her lips. He smiled and mixed their lips together, pressing her closer with him grabbing her shoulders. Her eyes showed a bit of astonishment , but then she gradually calmed down and closed her eyelids. Her arms slowly came around his neck as he put his hands lightly on her face.

Gin-chan, is this….is this really how you feel about me…? I didn't know…that you felt this way about me…If only I had known it sooner, then…then I wouldn't have pushed you away like I did before…I didn't think that you'd be reacting this way at all…Is this why I love you, Gin-chan…?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so scared."

"I didn't do that because I was scared…I was shocked. I didn't know that you felt those feelings at all…I didn't really know…"

"After all this time I had known you and you tell me you never noticed…?"

"Heavens no, Gin-chan. I thought that you were interested in Ketsuno Ana…?"

"Yeah, well…I wasn't into her as much as I was …into you…"

"…" Kagura didn't say anything else. Gin put his arms around her again and squeezed her tight.

"Just deal with me, okay? I know that I'm a little too tough to deal with, but…just work with me, please…"

"….tell me, Gin-chan, just who is the person that you desire the most…? That you want to protect and to care for and to have children with as well…?" Kagura asked her question hesitantly.

"Who else? Surely you know that it'd be you…"

THE END!

Gin: What's with that stupid ending?

Kagura: Yeah, I don't have any kind of disease!

Me: I know that. But what if you had a disease and no one would ever talk to you because they would be afraid to catch it…? No one but Gin?

Kagura: Well, I haven't thought about that…

Gin: That kinda makes perfect sense… But still, oi! Like I would ever say some crap like that to Kagura of all people?

Kagura: Like you would want to say it to that stalker?

(Gin receives a horrible blow to the head…)

Gin: No wonder why you're a monster! Now I see what Okita means when he says that!

Okita: I did what, now?

Me: ****huff****this will never end…

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it. I wrote this when I was around 12 or 13, so...yeah lol


End file.
